vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Undead
The Undead is, as the name implies, the name given to the collective whole of people/creatures/monsters/entities that are neither living, nor deceased, but in between. Undead are extremely rare in the story, and are hardly, if ever, seen in the continent of Ulia. However, there is a lone exception to this. The Gallows Swamp is notorious and legendary for being home to all sorts of Undead creatures, who make up the entirety of the swamp's population. As the swamp itself has remained unexplored for all knowledgeable time, it wasn't known why there was so much undead there to begin with, or how, until it was finally revealed to be the lost kingdom of Rodinfall, which met with a terrible fate. Species Although species may not be the best term, there are a few different kinds of undead recorded to exist. Undead are placed into three different "Types". Each type denotes the level of intelligence and or self awareness that the different kinds have, as well as individual "Class" subselection depending on the danger they represent. Type 1 Type 1 Undead are the most common and the "species" that are in this category are generally complete mindless monsters with no sense of drive other than hunger and destruction. Zombie Zombies, are naturally, corpses that have risen from the dead. Zombies have only one instinct and that is to feed. They can be controlled, albeit they serve little functions other than obstacles and lesser enemies. Risen Risen are similar to zombies, although they are quite literal in the sense of simply being animated corpses. Whether by dark magic or other means, Risen have no mental nor survival instinct, as they are simply corpses. Type 2 The kinds of Undead that are considered Type 2 are generally more functionally advanced than Type 1. They can understand, obey, and execute orders, and some even have some form of self awareness about themselves. Ghoul Ghouls are known for being fully combat functional, being able to utilize weapons and even shields as well as understand and carry out orders given to them. However, Ghouls with no affiliation to a master are considered very dangerous and should not be provoked. Geist Geists are Spirits who have grown restless and mad from spending too much time in limbo or who have succumbed to their own torment. Geists are very aggressive and attack without reason or provocation. Animal Not even the wildlife was spared from the Curse of Madness, with all sorts of beasts having succumbed to damnation as Undead. Type 3 By far the most powerful and the most dangerous of all the types. Undead in this class are fully self aware, and fully conscious. Spirit Spirits, also called Ghosts, are precisely that; the souls of the deceased who either by choice or an outside means have not passed through The Veil. It should be interesting to note that Spirits, when finally taking physical form, or choosing to remain ethereal, go on to become other kinds of Undead. Banshee Female spirits that "ascend" with their incorporeal forms go on to become Banshees, capable of minor dark magics but notorious for their earsplitting screams. Phantom Male spirits that "ascend" with their incorporeal forms go on to become Phantoms, dark specters of the night. Wraith Wraiths are among the most powerful kinds of Undead there are. Granted with greatly enhanced physical strength and nigh unstoppable stamina and endurance, Wraiths are extremely ''dangerous. However, this power comes with a high price. In order to maintain physical form, Wraiths require an Item of Living to bind their souls to. Lich Closely related to Wraiths, Lich's too require an Item of Living. Unlike the horrible physical prowess Wraiths possess, Lich's are incredibly frail. However, Lich's are master of the dark magical arts, able to utilize and cast the strongest of spells and curses. Classes Class 0 Undead of Class 0, are not considered threats by most means. Many of the docile species of animals that haven fallen to Undeath are not dangerous unless acutely and deliberately provoked. Souls who have yet to become Spirits are considered Class 0 due to their inability to cause any kind of harm. Class 1 - 2 Class 1 and 2 are Undead that have means to cause harm, but do not actively seek out such ends. Undead animals with self defense such as armor or horns are of this class. Lost souls are of this class due to their ability to inflict minimal to benign harm. Class 3 - 4 Undead of Class 3 and 4 are capable of harming the living via basic physical violence such as biting or scratching. They are not imminent threats and are not ''entirely ''dangerous, but should be approached and dealt with caution. Most Type 1 Undead are of these classes. Class 5 - 6 Class 5 and 6 Undead are fully capable of causing harm, and beginning with Class 6 and beyond even go so far as to actively seek out harming others. Undead of these classes are competent dangers, and great care is mandatory in dealing with them. Aggressive Type 1 Undead as well as animal predators fall into this class. Class 7 Beginning with Class 7, this shows the true threat and danger the Undead can be. A Class 7 Undead can sufficiently kill even a trained individual, and may even require a small group to dispatch given their increased resiliency. Ghouls are considered Class 7. Class 8 The gap of danger from Class 7 to 8 is tenfold. A Class 8 Undead is capable of slaying countless enemies and ''extreme ''caution ''must ''be utilized in order to minimize casualties. Almost all Wraiths and Lich's fall within Class 8, and must be eliminated as priority targets. Death Guard Elites are class 8. Class 9 ''EXTREMELY ''few Class 9 Undead have ever been known or recorded. An Undead of Class 9 is a true and dire threat, if not the greatest threat barring the higher Classes. Class 9 Undead are capable of ruinous amounts of destruction and chaos. Most Mad Lords are Class 9. Class 10 Class 10 Undead are so rare and powerful only one has ever been known in recorded history. A class 10 Undead is not only capable of mass destruction, but is fully capable of doing so ''single-handedly. Anthony Tarpis, the Wraith named Reaper, was the only Class 10 Undead ever known. Class 11 Equally as rare as Class 10, the only reason there is even a Class 11 to begin with is simple. While not an active danger on his own (most of the time), the Mad Lord, Dread, nobody, not even Lilith, knows how to bring down this titanic being. Dread is just so large, that he is simply left alone in a live and let unlive. Category:Undead Category:Race